The present invention relates generally to a foot for an article of furniture. More specifically, the invention is directed to a furniture foot including, among other things, at least one T-shaped projection positioned on at least one side wall of the foot.
Furniture feet are known in the art. These prior art feet are usually attached directly to the bottom of an article of furniture. The feet are used to space the article of furniture from the floor. In the past, furniture feet have been attached to the furniture article by screws, staples, nails, or glue.
It has been found that there is a need for a foot for an article of furniture that can be attached to an article of furniture without screws, staples, nails, or glue. The present invention satisfies this need.